


Puppy Tails - The Cat and the Dog

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [121]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, Funny, Gen, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock babysit Mycroft's cat Alexandra.</p><p>Gladstone and Alexandra orientated.</p><p>Inspiration taken from Dog verses Cat Diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - The Cat and the Dog

“I know this is an inconvenience but my usual cat sitter is not available and I cannot leave her with anyone else while the new fireplace is fitted.” Mycroft said as he handed his cat Alexandra’s carry case to John.

“In other words you don’t trust anyone.” John replied with a smirk.

“Even with Sherlock here, I trust you more with my princess.” Mycroft said as he bid a fond farewell to his beloved cat. “Be good for daddy.”

 

My captors are keeping me confined to what they call a sitting room, I prefer to think of it as a toxic waste site. There are some very strange smells, they mostly seem to be emanating from the dog or the one called John. These humans really are the great unwashed.

They keep insisting on trying to give me scraps of food from their fingers. I refuse, do they think I am a common alley cat? The dog seems to want to eat anything available, I’m starting to think that they don’t feed him regularly.

 

Alexandra, Mycroft’s cat is here it’s really nice to have some more company. She’s a bit quiet, but I like her. She likes to play a lot too, every time I sniff her she bops me on the nose with her paw. She’s so funny.

We played a bit with my ball today. It was so much fun, I hit it toward her and she rolled it back. After a bit she jumped up onto one of the shelves though. I think she thought I could throw it up. Anyway off to the park now, I hope she’ll be ok on her own.

 

At last some peace, my captors and the dog have left for the afternoon. Alas, I do not know how long they will be, I can only hope that they will fall foul of some bizarre accident, and that my father will return to take me home. 

 

I awoke from a doze with a sharp pain in my stomach, no amount of stretching seems to alleviate it. I believe that I might be hungry. Where are my captors when I need them? I despise my lack of opposable thumbs, it is the only reason that I am reliant on humans. I wish to dine on cream cheese and lox.

 

I think we left ‘Lexi’ (that’s what dad likes to call her) too long. We came in and she was crying, then she rubbed herself all over my dad’s jeans. Poor thing. I gave her a lick but she hissed at me, she was so upset. I don’t think I’ll go for another walk today if it makes her sad. She’s such a emotional cat.

 

I think the dog is a little backwards. I am certain that he believes my rebukes are just playful banter. I must try and use my claws in future.

The one called John had put some sort of ‘hash’ on my plate, I assume that I am supposed to dine on this revolting fish chum. I am appalled, I vomited up a hairball on the carpet to show my contempt. I will not eat until it is replaced with something palatable.

The hairball was cleaned up, the vile substance on my plate remains. The dog seems to be sniffing the air, perhaps he would be interested in a little fishy snack.

 

Oh wow, Lexi just let me have her dinner, it was fab. It had fish and green beans in it. Not green beans like when dad gives me a cooked dinner, but good. It would be lovely if she could come over and stay more often. Lexi is really nice, and I’m having such a good time. I think dad likes her too, not so sure about uncle Sherlock though, he’s ignoring her and she keep staring at him.

 

I’m staring at the curly one, hopefully he will get the hint that I want to go home. He seems to have the highest intellect of all my captors but has ignored me thus far. In an odd way he reminds me of father.

 

The staring is not working, perhaps he isn’t as intelligent as I thought. There was an unfortunate incident where I slightly misjudged a leap from the fireplace to the shelf. In my defence it was a vulgar vase, very poor quality Lalique.

 

“Oh there she is.” Mycroft said as he lifted his sleeping cat off the shelf. She opened her eyes and started to purr. “There’s my little princess. I’m so sorry daddy had to leave you.” Mycroft kissed her head. “I hope she hasn’t been too much trouble.”

“Just one smashed family heirloom.” John replied snarkily. Mycroft checked Alexandra over.

“Alexandra wasn’t hurt?” Mycroft asked.

“No fortunately not.” John replied, Sherlock smirked and continued to read his newspaper on the sofa.

“The family heirloom will be replaced.” Mycroft said as he put Alexandra in her case and swept out of the flat. “Thank you.” He called up the stairs. John flopped down on the sofa next to Sherlock.

“Never again.” He sighed resting his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “I felt like she was looking down her nose at us.”


End file.
